two of a kind
by Dessers
Summary: "I... I... I thought... I thought I... I loved him." Molly/Lorcan for Liberty.


**For Liberty and her wonderful hponeshotchallenge on tumblr. I'm so sorry it's late! I had problems uploading!  
><strong>

**It's Molly/Lorcan. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander is... different.<p>

Not bad different...just , well, different.

But it's not at all that surprising considering who his mum is.

Luna Lovegood-Scamander is nothing less than absolutely odd. She's a lovely and serene person, but batty as hell. Lysander and Lorcan, her twin sons, aren't nearly as strange but they inherited some of her... eccentricities. Lysander hangs around with my sister, Lucy, and Louis. Together the three of them are the artsiest people I've ever met.

... And Lorcan. He just has this certain audacity.

Because I'm fairly sure it takes a lot of gusto to ask a girl in the fashion he did. Especially when the girl is me.

I'm not trying to flatter myself or anything, but I'm hard on guys. Not the way Victoire with her utter perfection and mop of silver-blond hair is hard on boys. She tosses boys away like yesterday's rubbish, because she's Victoire Weasley and she only deserves the best.

Boys, in general, don't tend to pursue girls like me. I'm plain and bookish, with no especially desirable traits. I have long red hair and a mass of freckles which gives me a certain Weasley girl novelty, I guess. I'm not especially beautiful or funny or charming or talented as my cousins or other girls. I'm smart but I come off as a insufferable know-it-all rather then vivacious.

Aurora says I'm hard on boys because I'm so stand-offish and severe. I have sky-high standards and mostly regard relationships as an unnecessary, messy hassle. I'll just live alone with my many rabid cats.

Those are all Aurora Zabini's words, not mine. Most best friends might build you up and encourage you, but Aurora has this kind of brutal, Slytherin honesty. She tells it like it is, which I really appreciate most of the time, and has absolutely no problems with butchering someone's feelings. Maybe that's why we're friends in the first place.

Although it's easy for her to say thing like that, bashing my lack of boy wrangling skills and all-around social awkwardness. Aurora's gorgeous, naturally. It's like she doesn't even try at all, which is the annoyingly smug part of it. She just has this kind of unassuming elegance and style. It's not like Victoire, for example. She tries to hard to be that beautiful.

Aurora just has _it._

But, anyways, that's all beside the point. Lorcan Scamander was making a complete fool out of himself asking my out. In the courtyard of the school he has assembled most of Ravenclaw House. The students were all lined up spelling out _Molly._ Lorcan was standing at the bottom of the _M_ holding a bouquet of orchids. My favorites.

"Oh, Merlin," I whispered, horrified at the spectacle unfolding before me. I wanted to turn right around and flee from the courtyard, maybe I could hide in the Common Room. In the dungeons. But, terror left me frozen.

"Molls!" Aurora squealed, her eyes bright with delight. She grabbed my arm excitedly, "You're practically getting _proposed_ to right now!"

"Oh, Merlin," I repeated, a sickening hand gripping my stomach, "This is a nightmare."

Aurora gaped at me, aghast, "A nightmare? Are you mad? Most girl would sell their _souls_ for this!"

"Molly!" Lorcan yelled, smiling at me "Oi! Molly Weasley!"

Aurora grinned like a maniac and tried shoving me forward, but I wouldn't budge.

I glared sharply at my best friend, hissing, "No! _Rora_! If I just ignore him, maybe he'll go away!"

"Merlin, I swear, for such a bright girl you are so bloody thick sometimes!" Aurora snapped at me. Everyone else was deathly silent.

"Molly?" Lorcan asked, as Aurora finally pushed me, stumbling toward him.

"What is it, Lorcan?" I crossed my arms, impatiently.

"I was wondering if you'd fancy going to Hogsmeade with me."

I gulped.

"Say yes!" A random Ravenclaw called, "Lorcan promised he'd buy us all butter beer if you agreed!"

"You're trying to buy me with _butter beer_?" I snapped, crossly.

"Uh-I-No!" He stuttered.

My best friend narrowed her eyes at me, "Molly Audrey Weasley say yes to the boy's offer or I swear I will leave Fleshing Eating Toads in your bed!"

"Yes." I found myself saying, for some reason. What the hell am I doing? As if on cue, everyone including Aurora gasped over-dramatically. I forged ahead, blindly, "I guess I'll go."

"Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell!" Aurora shrieked, grinning like a deranged banshee. You would think _she_ was the one going on a date.

Lorcan grinned at me and stepped forward handing my the orchids, leaning in and pecking me on the cheek.

Needless to say, I blushed like a flaming overripe tomato.

"Seeya Saturday, okay, Molly?"

"Uh- I, um, yeah- okay, I- yeah."

* * *

><p>"This is the worst first date ever." I said blandly. We were walking down the path to Hogmeade. Some might say I was being quick to judge. But i didn't really care and most certainly did <em>not<em> want to be on this date.

Lorcan grinned impishly at me, "Why do we have to be so critical? The festivities have barely even started!"

"Festivities?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," He reiterated, "Festivities. Y'know... Like fun, merry making. Something tells me you don't get out much, Weasley."

I smiled icily, "Really? Because I sure didn't want to go out with you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lorcan held his hands up in defense, "We're only about ten minutes into this date after all!"

"Fine." I growled, begrudgingly. "But only because Aurora's giving my five galleons to be here."

"Fair enough," Lorcan shrugged, "Remind me to send her a fruit basket or something."

"Oh, shut up."

We walked in silence, the only sound was snow crunching under are feet, until we reached the Three wasn't a uncomfortable silence, though. It was... a thoughtful silence.

Lorcan pulled open the door and winked, "Ladies first."

"You're only doing that so you can check out my ass, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously.

He laughed, "Merlin, you're so cynical, Molly. Maybe I was just trying to be chivalrous!"

"I sincerely doubt you'd ever be chivalrous, Lorcan Scamander." But I relented and let him hold the door open for me.

To anyone else this banter would be vicious. But that's just how Lorcan and I communicate. We've known each other since we were three feet tall, practically. Luna, his mum, is good friends with my family and have always been invited to gatherings. We always played together when we were little, being the same age. Lysander, his twin brother, has always been crazy in love with my younger sister Lucy.

Not to mention, Lorcan's best friends with Dominique, my favorite cousin. So, we've always crossed paths. It's been an ongoing thing between us to banter and argue. It's just that we can't help it. We're very different people, Lorcan and I. I'm a calculated, ambitious, icy Slytherin who has a guarded heart and an aversion to love. I don't let people in that easily. Aurora, Dominique, my sister - they've all earned their space in my heart.

Unlike myself, Lorcan is a charming, friendly, insightful Ravenclaw with a flair for drama and quirky sense of humor. He's always laughing and joking, while I'm known for my more stoic, no nonsense manner. The biggest difference between us may be they way we love people. I'm scared of falling in love. It fucking terrifies me. I barely even trust my parents. But Lorcan... He loves so wholly, in a way I don't think I'll ever be able to. And I envy that. His ability to throw caution to the wind and do what he wants. But, I'm no Gryffindor. I'm not brave.

As different as we are, Lorcan and I are one in the same. We have the same slightly cynical outlook, sarcasm, and brains.

"You look really pretty, you know Molly." Lorcan said, breaking through my reverie, a we sat down and ordered to butter beers

I smiled slightly, "Well, that's Aurora's fault."

He chuckled, "You know, it's not a crime to be a pretty girl."

"Shut up!" I muttered, my cheeks and ears flaming like blushing tomatoes. It was Aurora's fault I was so done up. She practically tied my to a chair in our dormitories, then set to work. Aurora doesn't wear a lot of make-up, but she owns enough to rival even Victoire. She smudged eyeliner and eyeshadow on my eyes, while berating me for blinking and muttering about my cheekbones. It was highly traumatic.

"Oh, there's that Weasley blush! It's _very_ noticeable." Lorcan teased.

No witty retort came to the tip of my tongue, so I just sipped my butter beer.

Actually, the date went pretty well. Well, once we ran out of ways to mercilessly tease each other. Lorcan isn't as nearly as annoying as I make him out to be sometimes. He's actually good company, he can keep me laughing and thinking.

Also... he's far more attractive than I'd like to admit. . Lorcan's got this sweet boy-next-door kind of attractiveness, with a big grin and his pale blond hair. But his eyes ruin the image. He has very piercing grey eyes. They're almost uncomfortable, that's how smoldering they are. And his eyes are the easiest way to tell Lorcan and Lysander apart. Lysander's eyes are more of a grey-blue.

"I have to admit..." I sighed, feigning annoyance, "This was a lot more enjoyable than I expected it to be."

"Always the tone of surprise, Miss Weasley." Lorcan quipped, give my hand a squeeze.

"Always the tone of _arrogance_, Mr. Scamander." I smiled, laughing.

"You're_ so_ witty, Molly. Really, you _kill_ me." He deadpanned.

"Shut up!" I giggled.

Lorcan stopped suddenly, "Molly?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay... if I kissed you?"

My eyes widened in shock, but I said, "Yeah, that would more than okay."

He leaned down I pressed his lips mine. My eye flickered closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt dizzy and breathless, but in the most perfect way.

"So... you wanna do this again?" Lorcan asked, breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Molly?" Lorcan asked a little nervously, while tucking a strand of thick red hair behind my ear.<p>

"Hmm?" I was laying with my head in his lap, all curled up like a cat.

"Are we... _What_ are we?" He asked, tentatively, still twirling strands of my hair.

"Well," I drawled, "You are a wizard and I am a witch. Or more specifically you are a boy and I am a-"

"Shut up, smart ass." He chuckled, trying hard to remain serious, "I mean what are we? Are we official or..."

"We are..." I paused, then said firmly, "We're official."

* * *

><p>"Molly-olly-oxen-free!" Lorcan called down the corridor, "Molly!"<p>

I grinned. There's my boyfriend. My obnoxious, annoying, adorable, lovable boyfriend.

"Yes, Lorcan?" I said, turning around, my long hair swishing.

"Hey." He grinned and pecked me on the lips.

"What's up?"

"I want you meet my parents. Formally." He backpedaled, "Well, actually more my mum than my dad. Mum's just really important to Ly and I."

"Okay, I'd love to met your parents formally." I said, happily.

A week later Lorcan and I were standing at the entrance to the Scamander's rook-shaped home. Lorcan and Lysander's house had always been a bit weird, with the abundance of garden gnomes and the sign warning you about Nargles.

Lorcan twisted the door open, and poked his head in, "Dad? Mum? It's me, Lorcan!"

"Lorcan!" Luna Lovegood-Scamander descended down the iron spiral staircase, beaming at us.

Lorcan stepped forward, giving his mum, who he was a good foot taller than, a big hug, "Hi, Mum."

"Molly, what a lovely surprise." She smiled at me, "I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Hullo." I say, waving awkwardly.

"Come in, come in. Rolf and I just made a pot of plimpy soup. We even went fishing for them ourselves, so their very fresh." Luna explained, leading us in the small circular yellow kitchen.

"Oh. Err, how nice." I stuttered. Even after all these years, I still am completely at loss of what to do or say around Luna most of the time. She's the puzzle I never can solve.

Lorcan obviously was unfazed, "Mum, is Ly eating dinner with us?"

"I don't think so. I believe your brother's at Shell Cottage eating dinner with Louis." She said, turning to the stove and stirring a large pot with a wooden spoon.

Rolf walked in. He's tall ad lanky like his sons, but with darker dirty-blond hair. "Hello, kids."

Lorcan and I said hello, standing tightly packed in the crowded kitchen. It's just that I can't imagine growing up in this house at all. I was born and raised in a plain, cookie-cutter house in the suburbs. Our lawns was always freshly mowed, we have had stacks of musty ancient books in the corners of rooms, and our kitchen was always spotless clean. My parents strive for normalcy, while Luna and Rolf embrace the odd, the quirky. It's so different from everything I've known, it takes me aback.

"Well," chimes Luna brightly, "Soup's on! Peculiar expression, isn't it?"

I shuffled after Lorcan into the dining room, which was painted lime green. A moving picture of the Scamander family rests on the farthest wall, waving at us as we enter. Lorcan leads me to a seat next to his and we sit down. Luna and Rolf follows us carrying bowls of soup and drinks with little colorful umbrella's in them.

"Eat up." Lorcan winks at me impishly, shoveling his spoon in. I smirk back, but only poke the brown lumps in my bowel.

Luna and Rolf situate themselves across from us. Rolf silently digs into his soup.

"So, Molly," Luna starts, pushing her long white blond hair over her shoulder, "What are your thoughts on the Wolfgang Conspiracy?"

And that's how my dinner with the Scamanders starts. Luna questions me about Whackspurts and all kinds of silly things, while Rolf and Lorcan just added to the conversation now and then. I just can't get over how different Luna is from my own mother. I can't possibly understand how Lysander and Lorcan grew up with her.

I picture my mother - her face, her long honey blond hair, her warm brown eyes. She's nothing like Luna. My mother's sensible and tough, strong and witty. She'd never buy into things like Nargles. My parents may be boring and plain at times, but i like it that way. They're solid and dependable, even through everything they never waver.

After dinner, Lorcan and I migrate up to his room. Most parents would've been horrified by the thought of their teenage son and his girlfriend alone in his room. But Luna and Rolf weren't most parents.

"So?" Lorcan said expectantly.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What do you of them, my parents?" He prodded.

I hesitated, "...You mum's something."

"Something?" Lorcan frowned.

"Yeah..." I said cautiously, "She certainly believes in some strange things."

His face is impassive and stony, "Why are they strange?"

"C'mon," I sigh, practically rolling my eyes,"You can't honestly believe a thing she says, Lor."

"Maybe I do! Why should I?"

"Because!" My pride bubbled up, "Use that Ravenclaw brain of yours! How it plausible?"

"How is not?" He demanded.

"Lorcan, please! It's stu-" I stopped short, because in that split second I know I've gone an inch too far.

"Stupid?" He repeated, "You think my mother's idea and beliefs are stupid?"

"Lor, that's not what I-"

"That's not what you meant? Then why did you say it, Molly?"

I whispered, "Lorcan, please..."

"No." Lorcan said shortly, "Molly... Molly, I think you should leave."

I gasped, tear brimming in my eyes, "Lorcan!"

"Just go."

* * *

><p>Lena Moon. That's the girl he hooks up with hardly a month after we broke up.<p>

She's so different from me it's not even funny. Lena was raised by borderline hippie, peace-loving, quirky parents - like Luna and Rolf. She wears cut-off peasant blouses and flowing skirts accessorized with love beads.

I admit, she's very smart. She is a Ravenclaw after all. But... I still don't see _it_. I don't see the thing that makes her superior to me. But... She wouldn't ever mock his mother's ridiculous beliefs, like I did. That was my fatal move.

"She's such a slut wearing those whorish cut-off tops." I hissed, watching her and Lorcan happy together, not so discreetly from our spot under the tall Oak trees by the Black Lake.

But honestly, I knew Lena wasn't trying to be the bitchy, whorish slut I was making her out to be. She probably thought having a lack of fabric over her bellybutton added to her weird Feng Shui. I hated that Lena was too misty, clueless, and dreamy to hate.

It would've been much easier to completely hate Lena.

"Uh huh..." Aurora nodded, not looking up from her book like I had finally lost the last of my marbles.

"Yeah, thanks for agreeing with me, Rora." I murmured, bitterly picking at blades of grass.

"Molls," She sighed, putting down her novel, "What do you want me to do? March over there and beat up the girl?"

I glared at her, "Yes. I would bloody well love that."

"I can't just despise everyone you don't like." She said, patiently.

"Yes, you can, Aurora!" I whined.

"Just because she's dating him now doesn't mean you have a valid reason to hate her, you know."

I turned away abruptly, tears stinging my eyes and the air catching in my throat.

"...Molly? You're not over him, are you?" Her voice softened.

"I... I... I thought... I thought I... I loved him." I whispered, tearing pooling in my eyes. Lorcan was just a boy and I shouldn't feel like this. But I can't help it.

"Oh, Molly," She pulled my head onto her should, "I'm so sorry."

I choked out, "I am, too."

We were two of a kind, me and him.


End file.
